RyoTego quand on n'a pas d'idées de titres
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Tegoshi, quelle mauvaise idée tu as eu de t'habiller en maid sexy sur scène alors que Ryo, venant de rompre, était très en manque … et en doute !


**Pairing : **RyoTego.

**/!\ **Lemon

**Résumé : **Tegoshi, quelle mauvaise idée tu as eu de t'habiller en maid sexy sur scène alors que Ryo, venant de rompre, était très en manque … et en doute !

**By : **AkiNishikido. Thanks to : Buta, & Mon prof de Maths qui m'inspire (allez savoir pourquoi)

**Note : **Ah, RyoTego...ah la base j'étais accroc à ce couple, & pas du tout au RyoPi. Mais c'est encore à cause des fics de Chibi Mow que j'ai viré de bord! Mais je suis repartie du bon côté de la force :p Grâce à quelques photos. Car pour bien apprécier cette fanfic il faut avoir vu certaines photos de TegoXRyo. Ce sont les trois liens dispo sur mon profil. Regardez les avant de lire la fic, ce sera beaucoup plus amusant et vous pourrez vous visualiser la scène ! Une fic un peu débile avec un lemon biiiieeen lemon à la clé. (j'étais d'humeur.) Pas vraiment d'histoire et rien de drôle, en fait c'est juste … du yaoi quoi ** Pour vous faire bav...mou...hm, rêver.

**Note² :** Bon, c'est un peu long, j'espère que vous lirez quand même. Il s'agit de la première partie de cet OS, que je sors à l'occasion de l'anniv de mon Ryo-chan-d'amour-que-j'aime-merci-pour-tout-t'es-le-meilleuuuur-dokkuuuun-kyaaaaaaa XO et la deuxième partie sortira le 11 novembre pour l'anniversaire de Tegoshi.

**RyoTego**

_Le concert commence dans vingt minutes...murmura Yamapi.

_Et Ryo est toujours pas d'aplomb, soupira Koyama. Il est prêt, mais pas dans sa tête...

_Je crois qu'il a perdu toute motivation, appuya Shigeaki.

_Oui mais comment on va faire, on va pas monter sur scène à cinq non plus ! Le public attend ça depuis si longtemps, se plaignit Masuda, on doit faire quelque chose !

Un long silence gêné s'abattit sur les membres qui chuchotaient entre eux, plus qu'inquiets, en regardant le visage triste de leur sixième membre, qui, affalé sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce, fixait le plafond. Ce fut Tegoshi qui rompu le silence, et ce contre toute attente, car il ne s'était pas prononcé depuis une petite heure au moins.

_Tout ça, dit-il, c'est à cause de cette pute.

_Qui, Lena Fujii ?

_Ouais. Rompre trois heures avant le concert...par sms en plus... alors qu'elle savait très bien que ça l'affecterait un max !

_Et pourtant c'est elle qui disait sans arrêt « Ryo-chan, viens ici, fais ci, fais ça, debout ! je m'ennuie, occupe-moi, je n'ai que toi au monde ! » Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de rompre tout d'un coup ? Ça avait pourtant l'air de bien marcher entre eux … s'interrogea le leader.

_Jalousie. Possessivité. Et vengeance.

_T'as l'air bien informé toi, remarqua Koyama.

Le cadet hocha doucement la tête, pensif, le regard perdu.

_Hm...il m'en avait parlé tout à l'heure, quand il s'est enfermé dans sa loge, répondit-il évasivement.

_Quoi ? Raconte ! Il se passe quoi exactement ?

_Je sais pas trop si je peux vous en parler, leur dit Yuya d'un ton supérieur, satisfait d'être en quelque sorte le « privilégié » du groupe.

_Tegoshi...raconte nous. Tout de suite, dit Masuda d'un ton sans appel.

_Maintenant, appuyèrent les autres.

_D'accord, d'accord, soupira ce dernier, je vous l'aurai dit dans tous les cas vous savez ! Eh ben...en fait...c'est un peu gênant de dire ça je crois...

_Gênant pour qui ? Pour Ryo à la limite mais il fait pas attention à nous, toi tu t'en fous, raconte !

_Non, ce...c'est gênant pour nous tous !

_...TEGOSHI !

_Oui, oui, pardon, vous énervez pas ! Bon, alors voilà, déjà, comme vous le savez, Ryo est assez fêtard, et il passait la plupart de son temps dehors, avec ses amis des Kanjani, nous, ou ses amis en dehors de la JE.

_Oui. Et ? Ça ne plaisait pas à Lena ?

_Si, si, enfin, non, mais ça elle s'en fout, elle le surveillait et le suivait de temps en temps pour être sûre qu'il la trompait pas, mais c'est une fêtarde aussi. Enfin je pense qu'aucun mec ne peut tromper Lena, après tout vous avez vu son..

_Et ensuite ? coupa sèchement Koyama.

_Pardon. Ben, ensuite, donc, le truc c'est que Ryo restait vraiment tout le temps avec ses potes ! Et quand il était pas avec eux, et nous, il bossait. Et si vous voulez mon avis quand il était avec elle c'était pas pour discuter philo...M'enfin. Bim, possessivité de Lena, colère de Ryo.

_C'est là que ça a clashé ?

_Non, non. Là où ça passait pas c'est...ah, c'est ça qui est gênant.

_Raconte !

_Lena...Je crois que Lena pensait...et pense...que...que Ryo est...gay.

_Aie.

_Ouille.

_Ouuuch, c'est dur.

_Ah, ça fait mal.

_Oh mon Dieu.

_Virilité et fierté de Ryo remisent en cause. Ça a vraiment pas du lui plaire...

_Et le pire c'est que...poursuivit Tegoshi, hésitant. Vous voulez savoir comment elle en est venu à penser ça ?

_Sa taille fine que lui envient toutes les filles, ses mimiques et ses vêtements efféminés ? proposa Yamapi.

_Non..en fait...quand il parlait de nous. Et des Kanjani8. Elle avait l'impression qu'il...nous aimait plus qu'il ne l'aimait elle. Elle disait que c'est quand il parlait de nous qu'il semblait vraiment amoureux.

_Oh c'est mignon...

_C'est trop mignon...

_Je pensais que Ryo-chan était un insensible sans coeur pourtant.

_Oui enfin bref, toujours est-il que selon Lena il parlait de Yamapi et Shige avec une passion un peu trop débordante. Idem pour Okura et Yasuda.

_Ooooooooooh, s'exclamèrent les deux concernés d'une même voix, je...je sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

_Et puis...(il déglutit) Paraît que Uchi, Koyama...Masu...et surtout moi, sans vouloir me vanter, c'est ce qu'il a dit, sommes les plus belles choses de cette Terre. Physiquement. Enfin bref il parle tout le temps de nous, vante nos mérites plutôt que les siens, et bim, jalousie. Elle le traite de gay, arguments à la clé, lui déprime. Vengeance : elle gâche son concert avec nous en rompant. En plus son sms était pas tendre.

Les cinq membres échangèrent des regards confus. Que devaient-ils faire ? C'est sur qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Ryo dans cet état à présent.

_Il me fait un peu pitié, dit Yamapi, mais en même temps, ça m'énerve qu'il se mette dans des états pareils. Connaissant Nishikido-kun je me disais qu'il serait plutôt du genre à garder sa fierté en étant au top de sa forme pour le concert et montrer à Lena qu'il s'en sort très bien sans elle. Et puis il est bon acteur donc...hm...Je comprends pas qu'il déprime comme ça.

_Je peux toujours essayer de le raisonner, proposa Yuya, mais je promets rien.

_Essaie si tu veux, soupira le leader, mais tu n'as que 10 minutes pour lui faire entendre raison avant qu'on ne monte sur scène ! On peut pas se permettre d'être en retard.

_Oui, je sais... Allez-y, je vous rejoins très vite.

_J'espère bien.

Les quatre membres quittèrent la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet à leur ami et collège. Tegoshi avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça se passe mal, alors pourquoi était-il si stressé de parler avec Ryo ? A cause des révélations qu'ils lui avaient faits ? Mais ça ne voulait rire dire, lui aussi il adorait Ryo, lui aussi il le trouvait magnifique. Bon, il fallait juste le rebooster pour le concert, ce n'était pas bien difficile.

_Nishikido-kun ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'avança un peu et vint s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de son aîné.

_Nishikido-kun on monte sur scène dans dix minutes alors c'est pas le moment de flancher.

Toujours aucune réponse. Mais les larmes qui se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues voulaient tout dire.

_Nishikido ! Allez craque pas, montre lui que t'es un homme, merde !

_Mais...dit-il d'une voix étranglée, mais je l'aimais putain !

_Oui, je sais …

_Alors comment elle a pu croire que...que je vous aimais vous et pas elle ? Comment elle a pu me croire gay ? Jsuis pas gay hein ?

_Non, t'es le plus hétéro des hétéros, on le sait tous.

_Alors comment cette salope a pu...aaaah, mais je pensais que c'était évident, moi, que je la trouvais magnifique ! Bien sur qu'on pouvait pas se voir beaucoup mais elle m'avait dit que ça la dérangerait pas ! Et puis, c'est pas ma faute si je vous adore !

_C'est sur...

_Quand je suis avec vous je peux pas vous dire ce que je pense de bien sur vous, parce qu'on se fout de ma gueule, ou juste parce que j'ai pas le courage de le dire, elle, j'adore lui en parler, lui dire vos dernières conneries, qu'untel a changé de coupe, que Tacchon était magnifique dans notre dernier clip que...et puis c'est pas ma faute si toi et Masu vous êtes parfois plus féminines qu'elle !

_...Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

_Ah, désolé princesse.

_...ça non plus.

_Ha ha ha, pardon … mais c'est vrai quoi. Et puis... elle a bien calculé son coup hein ! Elle voulait me pourrir mon concert, elle voulait me voir chialer! Elle voulait faire son petit caprice mais … ah, je lui en veux! Je la déteste! Mais j'arrive pas à être en colère, et à vouloir tout déchirer ce soir sur scène !Je l'aime c'est horrible ! Mais... Je... Tego ?

_Oui ?

_Je dis ça mais en fait...je doute.

_Sur quoi ?

_TOUT ! Tout putain ! Depuis son sms je doute sur tout, sur moi sur …. j'en ai marre !

Ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler, mais comme il était beau, triste... Il était beau, mais il fendait le coeur, et c'était presque aussi douloureux que ça devait l'être pour lui.

_T'as pas à douter. T'as pas à douter sur quoi que ce soir. T'es Ryo Nishikido, t'es une idole que des milliers de filles adorent, t'as du talent et des supers amis, t'avais une copine mais c'était une grosse conne qui voulait te faire pleurer, alors tu vas lui montrer ce que tu vaux ok ? Tu vaux mieux que ça Ryo-chan, bon sang, réveille toi !

_Mais tu parles, tu parles, mais c'est … j'ai même plus la force de chanter...si je peux plus chanter qu'est-ce que je vais devenir hein ! Si je l'ai plus...ni elle, ni le chant, qu'est-ce que je deviens moi ?

Et alors ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Tegoshi s'approcha encore un peu, passa ses bras autours de son cou et le serra fort contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux et frottant doucement son dos, alors qu'il pleurait sur son épaule.

_Eh, calme-toi, ça va aller, pleure un bon coup, n'y pense plus...pense à tes fans, tu vas voir, tu vas monter sur scène et tout va bien se passer, parce que t'es Ryo Nishikido, ok ? Montre lui, montre nous ! Ça va aller, on est là, je suis là...je suis là...

Le Kanjani serra son emprise autours de son ami, resta ainsi un instant et finalement le repoussa violemment. Le visage rouge de rage, de tristesse et d'embarras, il se releva d'un bond, et lui hurla au visage :

_NON MAIS TU FOUS QUOI ! Tu fais qu'empirer les choses, tu fais TOUJOURS qu'empirer les choses ! Je déteste ça ! Ma copine vient de me plaquer parce qu'elle me croit gay, je doute sur tout et toi tu me prends dans tes bras ? Pourquoi tu rates toujours tout Tegoshi ! POURQUOI TU FAIS JAMAIS CE QU'IL FAUT ! RAH !

Il shoota dans une chaise qui partit cogner contre un mur et sortit de la pièce en claquant fort la porte.

Un noeud s'était formé dans l'estomac de Yuya, et sa gorge était serré.

_Alors dis moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse la prochaine fois, imbécile...se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Ryo avait vraiment tendance à dire les choses trop méchamment. Son geste partait pourtant d'une bonne intention, non ? Et puis pourquoi s'énervait-il comme ça pour si peu ! Il resta ainsi planté au beau milieu de la pièce pendant quelques minutes, puis Koyama ouvrit grand la porte.

_Tegoshi !

Il lui lança une veste à la figure.

_T'as quinze secondes !

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, sans lui informer de ce qu'il advenait de Ryo.

Une fois l'information enfin parvenue à son cerveau, le cadet du groupe sursauta, s'empressa d'enfiler sa veste et se jeta sur la porte mais s'écrasa sur Koyama qui l'avait ouverte en même temps.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Dépêche au lieu de te coller à moi !

_Ah ! Désolé, désolé, je suis prêt !

_Bon, alors viens, grouille.

_Oui oui !

_Au fait, bravo pour Ryo-chan. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il est vraiment reboosté. Par contre il est en colère contre la terre entière, mais c'est mieux que de le voir pleurer non ? Au moins sa performance sur scène sera dynamique.

_Euh oui, je l'ai un peu énervé.

_Ah, et tu lui as montré un truc coquin ou quoi ?

_Eeeh ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il nous a quand même dit « J'oublie Lena pendant tout ce concert, je chope les trois premières filles mignonnes de la salle qui tiennent un uchiwa de moi et jme les fais ce soir. Parce que grâce à Tego je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas couché, et que ça me manque terriblement. »

Le visage de Tegoshi Yuya s'empourpra presque aussitôt, mais Kei-chan ne releva pas, trop concentré sur le concert qui allait suivre. Ça, c'était vraiment louche... Ils arrivèrent enfin tous les deux en bas des marches qu'ils devaient grimper pour accéder à la scène, dans un petite salle sombre. Ils firent un cercle avec leur musiciens et les juniors, et ce fut Ryo qui parla :

_Bon ! C'est notre premier concert au Tokyo Dome pour la tournée Live!Live!Live! Ça fait longtemps que NEWS n'a pas fait de concert de ce genre, j'ai failli tout gâcher en déprimant ! Mais là j'ai la forme, alors comme d'habitude, on va s'éclater, et NEWS va donner tout ce qu'il a ! GAMBARIMASU !

_OOOI ! crièrent-ils tous.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une sorte d'ascenseur, qui les déposa sur scène, mais ils étaient, comme prévu, dissimulés par plusieurs rideaux. Les six membres se placèrent en ligne, Ryo et Yamapi légèrement en avant par rapport aux autres, car la première chanson qu'ils chanteraient étaient une chanson qu'ils chantaient à deux. L'un des rideaux tomba alors, et deux autres encore le suivirent, et il ne resta plus pour cacher le groupe qu'un rideau blanc qui laissait voir leur corps en ombre chinoise. Des hurlements hystériques parvinrent alors à leurs oreilles et les firent tous les six frissonner et sourire, achevant de remotiver Ryo. Koyama, Kato, Masuda et Tegoshi commencèrent donc la chanson, comme prévu, par des simples onomatopées, des claquements de doigts, et un air marmonné ou siffloté. La voix de Ryo commença à entonner les paroles, puis fut remplacée par celle de Pi, ils chantèrent ensuite tous les deux alors que les cris retentissaient de plus en plus forts, et finalement, la voix de Tegoshi s'ajouta à celle du leader pour finir la chanson :

_Sono egao...boku ni misete...

Silence.

_EEEH TOKYO DOMUUU IKUZOOOOO ! hurla alors Koyama Keiichiro alors que le dernier rideau tombait et que les premiers accords de la guitare se faisaient entendre

_One, two, three, four ! Heey ! Ashita Kara mada nichi getsu ka, hora sui moku mawatte kindo !

Ils s'élancèrent sur scène, et le spectacle commença...

La setlist était chargée. Il fallait qu'ils fassent la plupart de leurs nouveaux titres, présents dans LIVE, mais il devait aussi faire leurs chansons plus populaires, et les chansons cultes de leurs touts premiers albums et singles. Mais pour marquer les esprits, ils devaient aussi faire des chansons anciennes qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais chanté, et donner tout ce qu'ils avaient sur leur solo. Tout ça en près de trois heures. Mais ils avaient l'habitude ! Et comme ils ne dansaient que sur quelques chansons, ils tenaient plus facilement le coup.

C'est au bout d'une heure, qu'on annonça le temps du MC. Ce fut Koyama Keiichiro, qui était le seul resté sur scène comme il venait de chanter son solo Private Hearts, qui l'annonça au public. Dans son oreillette, il entendit un membre du staff lui dire : « Tu peux préparer le public, il a accepté de le faire ! » Mais qui avait accepté quoi ? Dans les coulisses, Tegoshi Yuya était paniqué. Mais ni Shigeaki, ni Takahisa, ni Ryo ne savaient la cause de ce soudain effarement.

_Pi, pi, pi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais alors !

_Tu le fais ! Tu as déjà accepté, c'est trop tard maintenant ! Et puis tu as toujours adoré faire ça, pourquoi tu paniques tout d'un coup ?

_Mais...je sais pas, je le sens pas !

_Oh mais allez quoi ! Ça va faire rire tout le monde, et encore plus remonter le moral de Ryo.

_Quoi Ryo ? releva ce dernier qui attendait de remonter pour le MC un peu plus loin.

_Rien, rien ! Vous pouvez y aller tous les trois, Tegoshi et moi, on arrive !

Yuya attrapa alors fermement le bras de son leader et pesta :

_Non mais tu comprends rien, c'est justement vis-à-vis de Ryo que je flippe !

_Eh ? Où est le rapport ? C'est pas parce qu'il est passé en mode chaudasse que ça va lui faire quelque chose de te voir habillé en fille, tu restes un mec tu sais...

_Oui mais...enfin...mince t'as raison, ça lui avait jamais rien fait avant, je débloque moi...

_Oui, voilà, tu débloques ! Alors enfile cette robe de maid et monte sur scène! Je termine de me déguiser en vampire et on y va.

_Ouais …

Le jeune homme termina de friser ses cheveux, y attacha un joli noeud noir et blanc, enfila sa robe bleue clair (qui était selon lui, un peu trop courte, mais passons) et son tablier blanc, qu'un membre du staff attacha dans son dos. Il enfila ses bas et se chaussa, puis attendit en bas de l'escalier que Yamapi le rejoigne et qu'on leur donne le signal. Il entendit Koyama qui parlait sur la scène :

_Oh non, oh non ! Masu, Ryo-chan, vous allez bien ?

_Et moi tu me demandes pas si je vais bien !

_Shige, tu vas bien ?

_Oui ça va merci.

_Le monstre n'a pas essayé de vous dévorer tous les trois ? J'ai eu tellement peur !

_Eh ? Quelle monstre ? s'étonnèrent-ils sincèrement car ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

_Le vampire des coulisses du Tokyo Dôme bien sur ! Je l'ai encore croisé aujourd'hui !

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ? s'exclama le public.

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Koyama, il s'attaquera pas à vous ! Il en veut qu'aux membres !

_EEEEEH ? Nandeee ? Nandeeeeee ? cria le public.

_Je sais pas mais...oh mon Dieu ! Vous entendez ? Vous entendez ce bruit ?

_Quel bruit ? questionnèrent les trois autres qui, perplexes, essayaient de se prendre au jeu.

Un bruit de tonnerre avait résonné dans toute la salle, et d'autres brouhaha d'orages se firent entendre. Sur l'écran géant derrière eux, une image de cimetière éclairée faiblement par la lune était apparu.

_Il arrive ! Il arrive ! Cachez-vous !

Les quatre membres du groupe se mirent alors à courir de droite à gauche, sans savoir quoi faire, encouragés par les cris paniqués du public. Et soudain, Yamapi surgit sur scène, tout fier dans son déguisement rouge et noir, et les hurlements hystériques des fans redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Yamapi ? Alors c'est toi le vampire ?

_Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ça ! Je ne vais pas vous tuer aujourd'hui, mais on a un grave problème !

_Eh ? Et quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Yamapi ? Et pourquoi es-tu devenu un vampire ?

_Je ne m'appelle pas Yamapi ! Je suis...Draculo.

_Draculoooo ?

_C'est pas plutôt Dracula ? intervint Masuda.

_Dracula, dracula, corrigea Shigeaki.

_Dracula ! Dracula, baka !

_...Eh bien je suis la nouvelle génération de Dracula ! Je suis … Draculo ! Mais là n'est pas le problème ! Il y a une fille dans les coulisses !

_Heeiiin ? Une fille ! Oh mon Dieu ! Une fille ?

_Une fille ? Mais qui peut-elle bien être ?

Seul Ryo restait silencieux. Si tous étaient entrés dans le jeu, et attendaient de voir, comme ils le pensaient, Tegoshi débarquer habillé en fille, Nishikido, lui, aurait préféré que le cadet ne monte carrément pas sur scène. Il doutait de son amour pour Lena, il doutait de son hétérosexualité, il doutait des sentiments d'amitié qu'il entretenait pour ses amis et voilà qu'on lui proposait Tegoshi habillé en fille ? … Il l'avait forcément fait exprès. Il avait tout manigancé pour l'énerver. Ou pour lui prouver que ça ne lui ferait rien, et qu'il était à cent pour cent hétéro. Car ça ne lui ferait rien, bien entendu...

_AAAAH ! Elle est là, elle est là, s'écria Yamapi paniqué.

Et Yuya arriva alors, triomphant, dans sa jolie robe bleue de maid, avec ses cheveux frisés, ses bas et son petit collier, et il était aussi gêné que fier, et son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque les fans hurlèrent de joie et de surprise face à ce spectacle.

_Domooo, Tegoshi deeesu !

Masuda, Shige et Kei-chan avaient du mal à s'arrêter de rire, et même Ryo ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire amusé en voyant son ami ainsi vêtu.

_Domoo !

Il avança à chaque extrémité de la scène, faisant de grands signes charmeurs aux publics, envoyant des baisers aux membres, et il se permit même de s'arrêter au beau milieu de la scène et de remonter sa robe de quelques centimètres, dévoilant ainsi toute ses cuisses.

_Sexy maid !

_Sexy maid ! Ha ha ha !

La situation avait l'air de beaucoup plaire aux cinq autres membres, particulièrement à Shige, qui dévorait son ami du regard, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? demanda Yuya d'une voix aguicheuse.

_Uwaaaaah ! Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses ! Mais pas des choses très propres, c'est pas grave pour une soubrette ?

_SHIGE ! Ne l'écoutez pas public, désolé, il dit n'importe quoi, faites comme si vous n'avez rien entendu d'accord !

Et tous étaient écroulés de rire, même Ryo semblait s'amuser...dans son coin. Car il était à l'autre extrémité de la scène, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés contre son torse, et il respirait difficilement. Des sentiments incompréhensibles se bousculaient dans son cerveau, si bien qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Comment osait-il, après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux ? Le faisait-il exprès ? Était-il idiot, pour ne pas remarquer l'effet qu'il faisait à Nishikido ? Mais lui refusait de se l'admettre, il refusait de se dire qu'il était tant en manque qu'il avait envie de Tegoshi. Tegoshi, un garçon, un de ses meilleurs amis...un mec ! Mais le voir comme ça faisait forcément changer d'avis ! Il était devenu une fille, il ressemblait à une fille comme deux gouttes d'eau !

_Haaaanw...mais il est trop canon...se surprit à gémir Ryo entre ses dents.

Mais il secoua la tête. À quoi pensait-il ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi tout ça, il ferait mieux de retourner avec eux et de faire comme si de rien n'était !

_Tegoshi, Tegoshi, Ryo boude ! Tu devrais lui remonter le moral, proposa Masuda.

Emporté par son élan, à fond dans son jeu et ayant totalement oublié Nishikido et ses petits soucis, la maid s'amusa à lui adresse un clin d'oeil et un signe de la main aguicheur :

_Ryo-chan...ça va pas ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Et l'homme manqua alors de s'écraser sur le sol. Son coeur c'était tout simplement arrêté, l'espace d'une seconde, et il eut un gros coup de chaud. Trop canon, il était vraiment trop canon. Et il le faisait exprès. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Ils allaient jouer. Les yeux emplis de colère et d'envie, brûlant de tout son corps, Ryo se permit un petit fan service en enlevant son tee-shir qu'il balança à côté de lui, faisant hurler les fans plus que ravies devant le torse parfait du Kanjani. Alors que cela paraissait tout à fait normal pour la plupart des membres, Tegoshi, lui, faillit tomber à son tour, et son coeur s'emballa à cette vision. D'accord, lui aussi trouvait Ryo magnifique, mais pas à ce point là...

_Il te répond pas, dit alors Shigeaki, tu as vu ? Tu ne lui fais pas d'effet !

_Oh, je ne lui fais pas d'effet, murmura Tegoshi d'une voix faussement triste. Je ne suis pas désirable ? Sérieusement ?

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurlèrent les fans.

_Merciii !

_En tout cas à moi tu fais de l'effet, s'exclama le leader.

_Eh ? Vraiment ?

_Oui ! Et j'ai bien envie de te mordre !

_Uwaah, noon !

Mais trop tard, le vampire s'était jeté sur sa victime et essayait tant bien que mal de mordre la peau d'un Yuya hilare et faussement paniqué.

_Au secours! Oh non, aidez moi, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Hahaha, ça chatouille !

Et sans qu'il comprenne réellement pourquoi, le coeur de Ryo se mit alors à brûler de jalousie et d'envie. C'était extrêmement frustrant. Douloureux. Mais il ne put pas nier une seconde de plus qu'il en avait vraiment marre de s'abstenir, et que soudainement, c'était de son jeune ami dont il avait envie.

_Pourquoi Yamapi peut mordre Tegoshi ? demanda-t-il alors.

_C'est le privilège des vampires, répondit-il dans son micro, personne d'autre peut le faire à part moi !

_Pfff, personne à part toi, personne à part toi, tu vas voir si t'es le seul à pouvoir le faire !

Et alors, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le regard brûlant, il se jeta sur eux deux, empoigna Yamashita qu'il repoussa violemment, et se jeta sur Tegoshi, qui, au début hilare, se rappela enfin la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, se rendit enfin compte de la bêtise qu'il avait faite en montant sur scène, et du bordel que tout ça allait engendrer...

_R...Ryo...souffla-t-il effrayé alors que celui-ci resserrait son emprise, que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-A SUIVRE-


End file.
